Story of the Umon Clan
by Muhammad Shaheem
Summary: This story is about Futosa Umon, a strong ninja. He is the only one to survive the Rinnegan Debacle. The source the powers of the Rinnegan come from was angry that the Sharingan users could defeat it. Thus, it began a powerful ritual to gather more power, which in turn made those who had the rinnegan dangerous. the leaders recognized the threat and took action.
1. Sasuke vs Futosa

**Chapter 1: Futosa vs Sasuke**

" _Hey, Sasuke. I want to fight you. We'll meet after Academy classes. What do you say?" said Futosa Umon, the strange newbie to the village._

" _I have better things to do", sneered Sasuke Uchiha._

" _You won't regret it for the rest of your puny life. It will give you something to think about other than how you will kill your brother, Itachi," provoked Futosa, smiling mysteriously._

" _Fine, I will beat the pulp out of you for that."_

 _The crowd dispersed to their respective classes. By the time, Futosa reached the battle arena, it seemed as if the whole Academy had come to watch the battle._

" _Let's begin," said Sasuke in his Uchiha clothing, which was a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts. Futosa was dressed in a black and purple shirt with the Umon symbol and blue trousers, wearing black and purple sunglasses as always._

 _Sasuke: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."_

 _Futosa: "Teleportation Jutsu."_

 _He teleported behind Sasuke and kicked him into the air._

 _Futosa: "Water Style: Water Dragon Blast."_

 _Sasuke was drenched and thrown back against the wall. Sasuke activated his two-tomoe Sharingan, this Umon kid was powerful indeed to perform such a Jutsu so fast._

 _Sasuke: "You are certainly better than I gave you credit for, but I have activated my Sharingan there is no chance that you could defeat me now."_

 _Futosa: "Earth Style: Mud Wave"_

 _Sasuke jumped while copying the Jutsu with his Sharingan. Futosa made a huge fan appear behind his back._

 _Futosa: "Wind Style: Cyclone Scythe"_

 _Futosa made the fan disappear, while Sasuke missed the Jutsu thrown at him by Futosa._

 _Sasuke: "Earth Style: Mud Wave."_

 _Sasuke: "Wind Style: Cyclone Scythe."_

 _Sasuke: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."_

 _Sasuke: "Water Style: Water Dragon Blast."_

 _He performed the Jutsus in single successions like he did it every day. Futosa had escaped the first two Jutsus but was badly burned and drenched._

 _Futosa: "Healing Jutsu."_

 _A ball of green-blue light appeared on his hand. He pushed it inside his body which healed instantly._

 _Futosa: "Copying my Jutsu with your Sharingan but there are Jutsus which you cannot copy."_

 _Futosa: "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lions Barrage."_

 _Sasuke was hidden by Futosa's clones. He blasted the clones by an outburst of chakra and was badly beaten. He had to perform a single Jutsu to end Futosa. Futosa put his hand in front of him, palms facing each other. His right hand went back to his side, he swung his right hand to the left shoulder and back again but instead of five fingers, four were pointed outwards._

 _Futosa: "Water Style: Water Dragon Blast."_

 _He did it without any hand signs and Futosa did the gesture again, leaving three fingers pointing outwards._

 _Futosa: "Earth Style: Mud Wave"_

 _He repeated the gesture leaving two fingers pointing outwards._

 _Futosa: "Wind Style: Cyclone Scythe"_

 _The gesture was repeated leaving only one finger pointing outwards._

 _Futosa: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"_

 _The same gesture as before, only leaving a fist behind._

 _Futosa: "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: Lions Barrage."_

 _Sasuke was lying on the ground, all of them had hit him. The whole audience was shocked to see Sasuke defeated since he was the strongest in the whole Academy. Futosa walked over to him and said: "If you accept defeat, I will restore you to the condition you were in before this match."_

" _Do it, I accept defeat," said Sasuke weakly._

 _Futosa: "Healing Jutsu."_

 _Futosa: "Healing Jutsu: Restoration."_

 _Sasuke was restored and Futosa left a little breathless. "Thank you!" said Sasuke for once feeling grateful. "It is all right and goodbye. Hoped you enjoyed the performance."_

 _Futosa: "Teleportation Jutsu."_


	2. The Chunin Exams Part 1

A/N: Those who have not watched naruto. Please first watch it as this story follows with the original story. 

**CHAPTER 2: The Chunin Exams Part 1**

 _The first part of the Chunin Exams had begun. It was a written paper. The questions were hard and rules strict. It was as if they wanted the participants to cheat which was what was going on. Futosa knew all the answers to the questions which was extremely unusual. Many teams had decided not to take part in the exams when they came to know the rules. The 10_ _th_ _question was the most special, which meant passing or failing. Futosa had figured out what Ibiki sensei was doing. He was manipulating the participants to torture themselves emotionally and mentally. Playing their feelings for their squadmates against their own future. Some of the teams passed, they had survived the 10_ _th_ _question. They were eligible for the second part of the Chunin Exams._


	3. The Chunin Exams Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams Part 2**

 _The teams who had passed the first part of the Chunin Exams were standing waiting for the gates to open towards the Forest of Death. They had to steal either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll depending on the scroll you had. Also, no peeking into the scrolls. Armed with both the scrolls the teams had to reach a tower in the middle of the forest. Of course, it meant less than half the teams would survive to be eligible for the third part of the Chunin Exams. Five minutes into the Forest, Futosa and his team stopped._

" _Okay, listen up. The tower is in the middle of the forest which is where the teams will come. So, I say we go there and plan our ambush, whichever team falls into our trap we take the Earth scroll from them and we go to the tower," said Futosa. "Now, close your eyes and step forward when I say so."_

 _Futosa took off his sunglasses and opened his eyes which were Rinnegan, it was a surprise after the Rinnegan Debacle all those who had the Rinnegan were killed and their Rinnegan sealed. He made a black doorway appear in front of him and it split into three, one each for himself, Lee and Tenten. He gave the word and all of them stepped into the doorway and found themselves looking at the tower in the middle of the Forest. Futosa had replaced his sunglasses back onto his eyes. They knew better than to ask Futosa how he did it as he never answered. They started to set up their traps, Tenten set up traps which were activated when someone crossed a certain place. Lee set up basic traps which every taijutsu user knows. Futosa set up genjutsu related traps. They waited till late night and were about to sleep, when somebody fell in their traps. They quickly surveyed their traps and found a team trapped in a genjutsu of Futosa. They searched for the Earth scroll and they fortunately found it. Futosa made the black doorway again and this time they appeared inside the tower._


	4. The Chunin Exams Preliminaries

**CHAPTER 4: The Chunin Exams: Preliminaries**

 _Many teams had survived the second round meaning before the final round, a preliminaries had to be held directly after the second round. Those who thought they could not fight anymore were allowed to leave. It was a one on one combat those who won would pass for the Final round. The battles would continue until the opponent could no longer fight or if somebody intervened or if the Proctor declared someone a winner. The Third Hokage would be seeing these battles along with other Leaf ninjas._


End file.
